


You left, I didn't, I get the loft....

by LilFelber



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: BAMF Stiles, F/M, Gen, M/M, Mad Stiles, Magic Stiles, Pack Bonding, Really Really slow burn Sterek, Slow Burn, Stiles-centric, derek left, sterek
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-27
Updated: 2016-02-03
Packaged: 2018-05-16 12:04:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5827885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilFelber/pseuds/LilFelber
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek had left. After Mexico, after the change... He had left. No goodbye, no telling the pack he was leaving, just an empty apartment when Stiles dropped by one day. After everything with the Alpha pack, and the Nogitsune, and the Benefactor... He had left. And it shouldn't have hurt Stiles this much. It shouldn't have felt like he was dying again, it shouldn't have felt like a betrayal, it shouldn't have felt like heartbreak.</p>
<p>But it had but above all, it had made Stiles mad... No he wasn't mad at Derek, he was furious. Stiles didn't know what to do, so he did the only thing he could... He kept moving. He trained, he helped the pack, and he had a life... </p>
<p>So when Derek shows up two years later, he is justifiably angry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Stiles wasn't just heartbroken... he was furious

**Author's Note:**

> So i'm trying something new. I'm going to try to write shorter chapters, but write them more frequently. 
> 
> Also, I have this thing were I think Stiles forgives Derek to quickly. I keep seeing these fics were Derek leaves, Stiles gets mad, but in just a few days (a couple chapters), they are making out and hooking up. I don't think Stiles is that forgiving or that needy. So expect to have an angry, hurt, bitchy Stiles for a while.

Derek had left. After Mexico, after the change... He had left. No goodbye, no telling the pack he was leaving, just an empty apartment when Stiles dropped by one day. If he hadn't told Deaton his plans, they would have been searching for him all over the globe (not that the veterinarian/druid/Riddler wanna-be had told them where he was. Just that he was safe). After everything with the Alpha pack, and the Nogitsune, and the Benefactor... He had left. And it shouldn't have hurt Stiles this much.  
They hadn't been a couple. Derek hadn't been his boyfriend. They weren't dating, had never gone on a date together, had never kissed. They were barely friends at the best of times, allies or comrades in arms most of times, and on opposite sides of the fight of the week every now and then. So it shouldn't have hurt Stiles. It shouldn't have felt like he was dying again, it shouldn't have felt like a betrayal, it shouldn't have felt like heartbreak.

But it had but above all, it had made Stiles mad... No he wasn't mad at Derek, he was furious. Stiles had saved his life countless times, had been there for him after Erica and Boyd, never blamed him for Peter's attacks (all of them), had stood up to Gerard and Jennifer Blake, and the Alpha pack. He had trusted Derek with his own safety and his father's, he had believed in Derek and his ability to lead, and he had forgiven Derek when he left the first time to take care of Cora. He deserved the courtesy of a goodbye and explanation, not an empty loft and a broken heart.

Stiles didn't know what to do, so he did the only thing he could... He kept moving. He trained with Argent, Parrish and Mrs. Yukimura, he researched with Lydia and Mason, he worked with Scott and Liam. He studied herb lore and mythology from Deaton, who was surprisingly forthcoming with information when it wasn't life or death. He learned more about his Spark abilities and pushed then as well. He transformed the loft into pack headquarters and his own personal hideaway (Derek had left the keys with Deaton which Stiles had stolen without a second thought). When the Nemeton drew in some new creature, he was there with the pack to take care of it.

When a coven of witches tried to kidnap Lydia and use her and the Nemeton I'm some weird pseudo-sexual torture murder sacrifice, Stiles had once again used his spark powers. Not only had he manipulated mountain ash to separate the witches from the unconscious banshee, he had been able to solidify the ash into rough handcuffs that bound the witches until the pack took them to Eichen House. After that Deaton had put him in touch with a more powerful magic user who was training with him when she could.

And without Derek, the pack flourished. After the Dread Doctors were dealt with Hayden had been the only Chimera to embrace her supernatural side and not revert to human and with Liam’s help she had become a permanent member of the group. Brett Talbot decided that the pacifist life wasn't for him and approached Stiles about joining the pack. And when Isaac and Jackson both returned in the summer after senior year, they had fit back in immediately. With Jackson had come Danny, who was surprisingly adept at supernatural lore and dealing with the monster of the week.

When the older members of pack (Scott, Stiles, Kira, Lydia, Malia) had graduated high school they as a group decided to stay local. Lydia and Stiles started attending Brite University, a small private, near-ivy league liberal arts school not far from Beacon Hills. It was close enough they could drive back in a couple hours and tended to spend most of their time in town rather than at school. Scott and Kira were at UC Beacon Hills, a state school with a decent vet program. Malia decided college wasn't for her and Deaton took her on to replace Scott. Her time as a coyote made her more in touch with the animals... Although the cats didn't always like her. Isaac and Jackson had graduated overseas and found places at the Beacon Hills community college and UC Beacon Hills, while Danny (who was a year older than the others) was already attending Brite University. Liam, Mason, and Hayden all had two years left in high school, while Brett had a year. 

After over a year of training, not just Stiles but the entire pack, they were more than capable of dealing with almost any problem. Melissa had taught them human first aid and emergency medical care, Parrish had taught them explosives and how to work as a unit, Deaton gave them information on the supernatural, Mrs. Yukimura lectured them on spirits and told stories from decades past, the Sherriff reluctantly taught each how to fire a weapon and work a case, and Argent was more than willing to train them in armed and unarmed combat. Stiles may or may not have filmed and distributed copies of the first time that Mason took out Jackson using a wolfsbane/mistletoe coated staff. Add in Danny’s abilities with a computer, Lydia’s chemistry skills, and Stiles’ research skill and the team had most of their bases covered. 

After their first year at college, the group was spending the summer together relaxing and doing some much need pack bonding. Scott called for a two week vacation from training and the others agreed quickly. Which was why Stiles was surprised to find the door to the loft partially open when he got off the elevator. He knew no one was there; most were at the Lacrosse pitch playing a pick-up game. Stiles was headed there as well, he just had to pick up his gear at the loft first. So the open door was startling to say the least. 

In seconds, a knife slipped into one hand and hand gun into the other as Stiles breathed out a word of magic. The world shifted into sharper focus, his hearing picked up three heartbeats, his nose twitched as vaguely familiar scents hit him. He tapped his iWatch and it automatically began recording and uploading the recordings to a cloud network Danny had set up. It was now pack policy to use the watches recording and GPS abilities when walking into an unknown situation. He pressed his back against the wall next to the door and when he didn’t hear anything other than the heartbeats and a few footsteps he spun into the room.


	2. Why does he always look constipated?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh look, dialogue and Stiles being awesome!

Standing in the middle of the loft was Derek, Cora, and Braeden. While the two women looked around at the once deserted and dirty space with a look of surprise and awe, Derek's face was sitting somewhere between disgust, annoyance, and what could only be described as constipation... which pissed off Stiles.

He had spent months fixing the place up. He had scrubbed blood stains and dirt out of every crack and corner. He had painted the walls a soft cream color with an accent wall in dark green and had conned Jackson into paying for hardwood floors to be installed. He had spent hours shopping with Lydia for furniture and more hours watching the pack as they struggled to put together the Ikea bookshelves that separated the living space from Stiles work space/office. He had painstakingly refinished the kitchen cabinets and had spent time hanging curtains. The space was still open and airy, but it didn't feel like a warehouse anymore (and it didn't smell like blood or death, which was a positive).

Derek was currently staring at Stiles wall of weird. A large map of Beacon County hung in the middle with a sheet of plexiglass covering it, writing and sketches in dry erase marker were drawn across the glass. A second map of the county showing the teleric currents and a larger world map hung to one side, while a list of cases or curiosities was written to the other side. Stiles famous strings connected cases and bits of evidence. Nothing was dangerous or pressing at the moment so most of the wall was devoted to Stiles many and varied interests. The board and bookshelves filled with books, antiques, plants, and magic items had saved the pack on more than one occasion. So for Derek to be staring at it all like it had personally offended him, well it made Stiles want to put one of his wolfsbane bullets into the grump wolf's ass.

Stiles slowly lowered his gun and knife but didn't holster then as the others stared at him, looking as shocked as he felt.

"Stiles?" Cora said quietly

"Hello Cora, hows South American been?" Stiles asked back as he allowed his magic to fade away. His voice had sounded harder and more casual than he had anticipated, all the practice lying to weres was paying off.

The girl looked at her brother and Braeden, both of who were eyeing the weapons in his hands.

"We haven't been in South America for almost two years, we've been in New Yor..."

"What did you do to my loft?" Derek growled.

"Excuse me?" Stiles ask, legitimately confused by the question.

"What. Did. You. Do. To. My. Loft?" He spat out each word through a clinched jaw.

"Are you fucking kidding me? This is the packs loft, and mine more than anyone's. You left Deaton the keys and the deed, the first of which I stole and the second of which he gave to me. Do you really think I would let the loft be owned by someone who's location I didn't know? I mean I couldn't even do half the wards that I need to put on this place if I wasn't he legal owner, not to mention how much time and money I would lose if someone tried to say I couldn't..." Stiles cut himself off angrily, becoming aware that he had slipped into a bit of a ramble. "This hasn't been your loft in over two years you self entitled, overgrown douche."

Cora looked like she couldn't tell if it was okay to laugh or not, so she hid her smile behind a hand. Braeden wasn't as considerate and let out a bark of laughter.

"I own the buildi..." Derek started to say.

"But not this loft. Not anymore. You left, I didn't, I get the loft." His voice was steady, deeper than he thought possible, and filled with command. All three seemed surprised by strong statement. "I don't know why you are in town but it's pack etiquette to inform the local alpha before entering their territory. And before you speak, this isn't your territory and you know it. You abandoned it and Scott has been here the entire time. Add my ties to the Nemeton, and the size of our pack and your case won't hold water." He finally holster his gun and used his friend hand to stop his watch recording and to tap out a message in the packs group chat.

"Sourwolf + 2 at loft... We may have to reschedule lacrosse."

He walked past the three, their expressions ranging from impressed (Braeden) to confused (Cora) to constipated (Derek really needed to work on that). Leaving his back to them he stepped into his work space, laying his hand a glass globe sitting on his desk and feeling the the power he stored there flow into him. He didn't plan on using it but it made him feel calmer.

"Now, I'd encourage you all to find someone else to be, then I'd contact Deaton and set up a meeting like you would when going to any other pack's territory. Because you aren't pack and this isn't your territory, and frankly I don't have the time or patience to explain how both of those things are your fault." A wave of his hand later and the two wolves were being shepherded out by a line of mountain ash, Braeden walking slowly after them. A second wave of the hand slammed and locked the lofts door. Using a bit more energy, Stiles used the mountain ash to chase the wolves out of the building and off the lot, before pulling the ash back into one of the various containers it lived in around the loft.

"Well, that could have gone better probably" he mutter to himself before sitting heavily into his office chair with a sigh.


	3. Scott Helen Elizabeth Rebecca Michelle McCall!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> THAT'S NOT MY MIDDLE NAME!

It had taken the Pack a little over 15 minutes to make it from Lacrosse pitch to the loft after receiving Stiles' message (something Stiles was very proud of considering it used to take them the better part of an hour to get their shit together and be somewhere). It had taken them around 45 minutes to track the Hales and their mercenary to a motel just outside of the Beacon County/Pack Territory. An hour later they were all at the loft, spread out over various couches, beanbags, and in the case of Liam & Mason snoring happily on Stiles bed (he would chase them out with wolfsbane and his gun of either of them drooled on his sheets).

Stiles had just finished retelling his encounter with the Hales and was trying to stay busy by focusing on his charm bags. The bags could bring good luck, healing, romance, or any number of good things. He sold them through Deaton to other supernaturals to help fund the packs needs. He could make charm bags with bad effects too, he had a few stored in a spell cabinet for quick access, but he didn't sell those.

After his run in with the Hales, Stiles hadn't stopped moving. First he had checked his wards, cursing himself for letting Deaton include the Hales in them when he originally set them. That mistake had been righted quickly and now the wolves would get a nasty if hilarious surprise (bright turquoise hair and a slight burning sensation all over their heads) if they didn't have permission to enter Pack Territory. After that it had been tracking the Pack via there iWatches as they followed the Hales to the motel. As soon as they had turned around and began to make their way back to the loft he had gather the supplies for the bags.

Undyed linen bags so they didn't effect the magic, salt crystals for purification, lavender oil for peace, Aspen twigs for protection, and Baby's Breath for plenty. These were standard good will bags that could be placed under a bed or at the corners of house to provide a boast. They wouldn't stop bad magic murderer but it would heighten good emotions and dampen negative ones. He had been making them for over a year and could do it in his sleep, but keeping his hands busy helped him focus.

"So they just stopped at the Motel? Did they see you?" Stiles had used all of his calm and collected on the Hales, now he was reacting with his usual energy and ADHD randomness.

"Oh they saw us all right..." Isaac sighed and pointedly looked at Scott.

"Scott Helen McCall! What aren't you telling me?!"

"You know that's not my middle name..."

"Yes because that's the point right now! Spill it Mr. True Alpha."

"Fine, it's not a big deal though," Scott said, intentionally not looking at his best friend but focusing on Lira. "Derek was standing on the balcony of the motel waiting for us, he saw us. That's it."

"Bullshit, you two looked at each other, flashed your eyes, nodded and then you told us to head to the loft." As much as Stiles disliked Jackson at times, he enjoyed that the blond wolf wasn't cowed by Scott being an Alpha.

"Thank you for the information Jackson," Stiles said while staring at his best friend. "I'll make you some of the those lemon cranberry cookies that you like later."

Jackson smirked and immediately pulled out his phone to ignore the rest.

"Scott, would you care to share with the group? As we know sharing is caring!"

"There is nothing to sha..." Scott began.

"Scott Elizabeth McCall! This is not the time to be all secretive. What if the Hales want their land back? What if Derek is going to try to take over the Pack? Hell what if Braeden wants to kill us all?!"

"Umm, they aren't here for the land actually..."

"How could you kn..." Stiles cut himself off and squinted his eyes, his voice dropping to a whisper. "Scott, have you been speaking with Derek?"

"Umm, well not really," Scott was mumbling but with how quiet the room had become even Stiles non-magically enhanced hearing picked up ever word. "I hadn't heard from him until a month or so ago. He just texted asking if he could come back to Beacon Hills to retrieve some things from the vault... It didn't seem like a big deal."

Stiles let his eyes scan the room as the Pack sat in silent shock. He locked eyes with Lydia who nodded.

"Alright, everyone out," she said as she stood. "Jackson you are hosting pack movie night at your house. Take Danny, Kira, Isaac, and Malia with you. Brett, Hayden, go get those two sleeping idiots and head over to Jackson's as well, pick up some food." She handed her credit card to Hayden. Before turning back to Scott and Stiles. "The three of us have a few things to discuss and then we'll meet you there."

Jackson looked annoyed at being ordered around but was heading to the door with Danny. Malia and Isaac looked like they wanted to object but a quick shake of Stiles head had them both leaving as well. Kira looked between her three best friends before nodding, giving Scott a kiss on the check and following the group out. A moment later Hayden was leading the three younger boys out of the apartment as well.

"Now that the children are gone, it's time we had a grown up chat." Lydia said, her voice calm, her eyes steely.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for all the comments and kudos. I'm writing this while on my hour long subway ride to and from work each day. Reading your comments makes me want to write more. 
> 
> Short chapters make this much easier to write, so I'm keeping it that way.


	4. A Grown Up Chat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lydia and Stiles are not happy with Scott keeping information for them, this will not be pleasant for Mr. True Alpha

Stiles had sat in silence as the others left, all of them staring at the three who remained. The Alpha stared at his hands, the Banshee stared at the Alpha, and the Spark tried to look anywhere but the Pack as the left. Once Brett pulled the lofts door shut, Stiles sighed and mumbled a word in what may have been Hebrew. A glyph by the door shone bright blue for a moment before fading to a dim glow. The silencing charm would make it so any of the Pack who tried to listen in would only hear a irritating buzz. He had learned this one after Liam had called him out for a particularly loud hook up.

"Now that the children are gone, it's time we had a grown up chat"

Lydia stood across the coffee table from Scott, arms crossed, one eyebrow arched. Just waiting.... If Stiles' memory was correct (and it normally was when it came to Lydia), she had perfected this technique of getting information somewhere during their 7th grade year. When others were awkward and growing into themselves, she had always been in control. Stiles knew from experience that Scott would last all of five seconds under that gaze.

"Well, so he called a little over a month ago I guess..."

"Specifics, please" Lydia said crisply.

"Um I guess it was the end of March?"

"That's three months ago Scott! What the hell bro?" Stiles sat down the charm bag he had been clutching. He didn't want to put any negativity into it, and right now he was feeling some rather strong negative emotions.

"I know, I should have said... But then we had to deal with that Omega and the treaty with Satomi's pack and it just didn't seem important. Plus I didn't..." Scott's voice faded out as he looked at Stiles.

"You didn't what Scott?"

"I didn't want you get hurt Stiles," the Alpha admitted. "When he left you were so mad, so broken, it changed you. You've been acting like the old you recently and I didn't want to ruin that."

It was Stiles time to arch an eyebrow at the Alpha.

"Plus he said he was going to be nearby this summer and wanted to get some things from the vault. He said he would be in and out in a few hours so it didn't seem like a big deal."

"He called you in March to say he would be here in June?" Lydia asked tartly. "All three of us know Derek doesn't plan that far in advance, so he must have called about something else, at least at first. What did he really call about?"

Scott cringed and stood up, clearly feeling a bit closed in.

"Well ok yeah. He didn't mention that until a few weeks ago. At first he asked about Isaac and Jackson, apparently he could feel that his Betas were happy and wanted to thank me. And he asked about Malia since they are cousins. And asked how everyone was. He seemed concerned about us or something."

"Your telling me that Derek Hale, king of the bite and abandon, Lord of the emotionally unavailable, mister non-communicative, the original Sourwolf, called you just to ask how everyone is doing?" Stiles' voice grew as he spoke, his hands flailing, knowing a few pieces of Baby's Breath off the table. "That didn't strike you as odd?"

"Well I mean I thought it was a little weird but kind of nice ya know?"

"Scott, as much as some appreciate your naivety, I am not one of them." Lydia's voice had taken on her old queen of everything tone. "How often did you speak? Does anyone else know you talked to him?"

"He called a few more times, each time asking about different pack members or whatever, then in May he asked about the vault." His phone buzzed but after catching both Lydia and Stiles grimace at it, he smartly put it back down. "Um who know? Well I told Deaton to confirm he had given Derek my number, and I guess Kira knows because she has heard me talk to him. But that's it, I swear."

Lydia and Stiles glared at the Alpha for a moment longer before turning towards each other.

"He is getting smarter," Lydia sighed.

"Thanks Lyd..." Scott began, a smile pulling on his lips.

"Not you dumbass, she means Derek" Stiles said sharply as Scott's smile faded. "You are exactly the same Scott as always. Which is why we love you but right now I need you to be quiet so we can talk and so I don't give in to the desire to fill your colon with mistletoe."

Scott looked appropriately abashed so Stiles turned back to the banshee. "You're right, he played this smart. But I'm guessing that has more to do with Braeden or Cora than his own sudden maturity. Derek was never one to see the bigger picture or plan ahead. Too much of a beta from birth."

"I agree, this seems like Braeden, Cora is probably just along for the ride." She was tapping her fingers against her folded arms. "We have a inventory or the vault somewhere right?"

Stiles nodded and the two walked towards his work area, Scott following at a distance.

"Kira, Mrs. Yukimura, and Argent helped me put it together last summer after that weird bird thing tried to break in there." Stiles was scanning through his bookshelves, trying to remember where he had placed the green binder with a triskelion on the front. "I still havent figured out what that was and even Deaton isn't sure. Him not knowing something was actually really refreshing. Ah here it is!"

The binder he plucked from the shelf had been half hidden under what looked like a bronze harp and a bag of marbles. He sat the binder on the table in front of Lydia and grabbed his laptop. The two began researching what the Hales might have come for. Many of the items in the vault were personal in nature: birth certificates, photographs, handprints in cement circles (one had its claws extended). There was a decent sized collection of books, all of which Stiles had found copies of or transcribed. Lastly there were the more mysterious and magical items.

Nosiko and Argent were able to identify many but some remained unknown. Stiles was sure one of them was the reason the Hales had returned. If they had wanted the personal items, why go to such great lengths in hiding their motives. Stiles would get to the bottom of this, but he knew better than to try on his own. He looked at his watch and sighed, the Pack was probably almost at the end of the first movie.

"Scott call Jackson, movie night is cancelled. Tell Danny and Kira I want them here as soon as possible. Make Jackson being food and Lydia's go bag." Scott looked pleased his friend was acknowledging him after the previous scolding.

Lydia chimed in. "Have Mason come too, he and Kira work well together. Scott, seeing as you are the Alpha, you may want to make the rounds and inform Deaton, Argent, Parrish, Noshiko, and Satomi that Derek is back."

"No problem, got it! I'll have Jackson, Malia, and Isaac take the others to run patrols. Just make sure the boundaries are all good and that no one else has appeared. I'll join them once I tell the others."

Stiles would have suggested the same if Scott hadn't beaten him to it. Scott wasn't a bad Alpha, just too trusting for Stiles or Lydia's taste.

"Alright then, let's figure out what that asshole wants."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again written on the subway last night and this morning... so very un-beta'd ;-)
> 
> Thanks for the complements and kudos, they make me want to write more!


End file.
